


First Comes Love, then Comes Marriage

by awbucks



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, dex blushes, dex threatens to jump in the lake if nursey starts writing sonnets, he fails, i hope its ok, nursey tries to spell supercali-whatever, proposal, they are both anxious wrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awbucks/pseuds/awbucks
Summary: Dex proposes to Nursey and Nursey proposes to Dex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first CP! fic! Yay!!!
> 
> Dex and Nurse can't just have anything be regular and normal, can they? I mean, come on, is that possible?
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Kudos? Comments? BOTH?

"Dex." Nursey groaned. "Dexxx." He had been up there for what seemed to Nursey to be forever. And for Nursey, that was a long time. For Dex, it was an eternity. He was more of a flannel and jeans type of guy. 

"It's just dinner, this is, like, the one time I don't care what you have on." He heard Dex's solid footsteps move around in the bedroom down the hallway. Tonight, after dinner, he was going to propose to Will. Take him on a walk, through the park, to a bridge. They'd been together since junior year, now, they lived together. To be honest, Nursey didn't want it to end. The thought of living a life without Dex scared him. 

"I'll be right there, Nurse." His voice was deliberately annoyed, how he sounded when he was trying to hide something. Nursey's mind went through all the possible reasons. Family? Work? God, he hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Dex was a master of suppressing anxiety, and it had taken them a long while of being close for him to even hint at his worries. Not that Nurse was any better, being chill just meant people didn't suspect. 

Either way, it seemed to him just another reason why this decision was the right one. 

The door opened, and Nursey straightened, putting his phone away and sticking a hand into the shallow bowl they kept the keys in. It was ceramic, little painted hockey sticks and pucks dotting it, Dex's little sister had given it to him for Christmas. She was in seventh grade and loved art. Nursey had attempted to get her into the linguistic side of creation but to no avail. It was going to be paintings and vases from her, he supposed. Before turning to Dex, he made sure, once again, that the little box was safely out of view. As Dex would say, that would fuck it up. And as he would say, the moment he'd worked to create for his boyfriend would be all but fucked. See, they both came to the same conclusion, Derek just liked to be more flowery with his language leading up to it. 

"Hey," Dex came up beside him, pulling at his cuffs. As Nursey looked him over, he couldn't help but blush. He looked good. Really good. Like he knew he was going to be proposed to. Smartly fitted dress coat they'd found at a thrift store, dark jeans that were snug to his body in all the right places, and peaking out from under his button up, the gleam of a silver chain, identical to the one Nursey had around his neck. Each had a little charm, each other's SMH numbers inscribed. 

"You look nice, Will." He said. Dex blushed, rolling his eyes. 

"So do you," He leaned over and kissed Nurse softly on the lips, pulling away all too quickly for Nursey's taste, and gestured towards the door. 

"You ready to go?"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Dinner was great. It was god damned wonderful. Considering Dex couldn't taste half his food because of his faraway thoughts, he considered that an alright review. 

His leg was bouncing under the table when their drinks came out and he couldn't seem to hold a conversation topic for longer than a couple minutes. God, he was so nervous. What if Nurse said no? Or if he stumbled on the question, the words coming out mumbled and he'd be spending more time trying to get the words out than actually proposing. 

"And that's why Bob Dylan beats Paul Simon when it comes to resonance with people...Dex?"

Derek reached over the table and covered Dex's hand with his own, the warmth curling over his skin, bringing him back to the ever so important present. 

"Will? You alright?" Now Derek looked genuinely concerned. Shit. Dex nodded and smiled, because, despite every sour pulse of nerves coursing through his system, he was happy. He was going to ask Derek to marry him, he'd picked out a ring and everything. It should be easy enough to swallow some fear if it meant years of love and loyalty afterwards. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry," He struggled for an explanation. Not exactly the best idea to get comfort about proposing from the guy your proposing to. 

"Just work shit," He lied. "But being here with you is getting me outta it." No, Dex. That wasn't the most bullshitty thing to ever escape your lips. Of course not. Derek didn't look satisfied with his answer, but he didn't push it. He lifted his hand and picked up his fork, stabbed a couple pieces of lettuce and popped it in his mouth. His eyes flashed for a moment before cooling again. 

"I was thinking we should head to that park a couple blocks away. Go for a walk. What do you think?" 

Dex nodded, he swore, the ring box was branding a two by two square in his side, it was so noticeable. Beneath the table, he gently nudged Derek's foot, smirking. 

"I just hope this isn't going to be one of your inspiration fests. This time I may just jump into that lake."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The walk was nice. Very nice. Ultra nice. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious-ly wonderful. Nursey spent a couple of steps trying to remember how to spell Supercalifraga-fragi, forget it. 

Walking hand and hand, he and Will were nearing the center of the stone bridge, dusk had set in and the only light illuminating their faces were the lamps hanging on posts either side of them. They stopped right in the middle, where the bridge widened and a mosaic swirled in the center. 

The couple stood there, silently taking each other in, making conversation with their eyes, in that way you only could do with someone who knows you as well as yourself. Whether it was on the ice or from across the table when Bitty was telling some story they didn't dare interrupt, Will and Derek shot support without saying a sound. Sharing a smile, they broke away from each other, watching the water ripple beneath them. 

Years down the line, both would adamantly claim that they were the first to bend down on one knee. The only true witness was a passing jogger, and she to the best of her knowledge remembers Dex bending down a mere second before Nurse. Despite his chill, his hands were shaking and he couldn't quite grasp the box. 

"Come on." Dex muttered under his breath when he looked across to Nurse, seeing that he, too was on one knee. His eyebrows knitted together while a huffy laugh escaped his lips. 

Of course this is how it had to happen. It couldn't be smooth and ordinary. Because since he'd met Derek, nothing had been for Will. No date, no movie, no hockey game, no kiss. 

Less than two feet away, Nursey's smile only widened. Somehow, Dex had managed to impede on his perfectly romantic, perfectly them idea. 

"I guess we're more alike then we'd like to admit, huh?" He chuckled,standing up and snaking an arm around Will's waist, staring into his fiery eyes before kissing him firmly. Will took Derek's hand in his and slid the band down his finger. He was blushing deeply, rising from his collar bone to the tips of his ears. Derek took Will's hand and put his ring on. Will didn't let go, only bringing him closer. 

"Guess we are."


End file.
